A memory system comprising a nonvolatile memory and a controller for controlling the nonvolatile memory has a translation table for resolving a logical address from a host to a physical address of the nonvolatile memory. The translation table is read from the nonvolatile memory, and is temporarily stored into a cache memory in the memory system. Generally, data transfer rate of the cache memory is higher than that of the nonvolatile memory.